The Vows
by PhoenixxKnight221
Summary: Third in the Elements and Love series. Elsa and Alfie finally become one. One-shot.


We had three weeks. Three weeks until our futures became one. I really didn't know how I should be feeling. Nervous? Happy? Sad? I was happy. Of course I was. I loved Alfie with all my heart. But I was upset because when he became king, we'd both have responsibilities. Our personal wishes would be pushed aside. But then again, I was nervous. What if there were objections? What if it didn't go to plan? I so wanted this to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I had Sylvie and a couple of other maids make my wedding dress. They wouldn't let me see it. All I knew was that the wedding was being held at Arendelle Community Church. I asked why they weren't having it in the Arendelle Castle Ballroom and all they said was "A queen needs a properly formal wedding."

I was with Alfie in my chambers one Sunday. It was the late-afternoon. He was lying on his back on my king-sized bed and I had my head resting on his chest. "You know," I started. I rolled over to face him. "We only have three weeks until all this commotion is over." He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at me.

"You call it only? I call it still. Three weeks is a long time, you know." I sat up and smiled.

"No it's not. It won't be _that_ long if I have you by my side." He returned the smile and sat up. He pulled me into an embrace.

"That is so true. I still don't regret leaving the mountains."

"Neither do I, Blackwell. Neither do I." I whispered. He laid down again with me and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, the curtains were drawn and the string of coloured fairy lights were glowing brightly. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. I could make out three luminous numbers: eight, five and zero. Eight fifty. How long were we asleep for? I turned my head slightly to find Alfie still fast asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes but before I could nod off, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I whispered softly. The door squeaked open as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Sylvie came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"May I have a chat, your highness?" She asked in a whisper, glancing at Alfie.

"Please, when we're alone, call me Elsa. All this formalness is getting to me." She smiled brightly. "Yes, you may talk."

"We have a problem on our hands." She began. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I nodded to tell her to continue.

"The day your wedding has been booked is an inconvenient day." She stated.

"Why? What's happening?" I asked worried.

"The church has an off day. They'll be closed." I frowned.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked her.

"In the next three weeks there are lots of weddings and the only day they are not fully booked is tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." I thought aloud. "OK. We can still manage. I don't mind." I smiled slightly and Sylvie smirked. "Is my dress ready?" I asked.

"Ready and waiting, your majes- Elsa." I gave a nod of approval and she smiled.

"I better tell him. If that is all, you may go if you wish." She got up off the bed and shot me one last smile. I smiled back and when she closed the door, I turned to Alfie. "Alfie? Alfie, sweetie, wake up." I shook him gently.

"What?" He asked sleepily. He still didn't open his eyes. "Elsa, I'm _tired_!" He complained like a child.

"_You're _tired? What about _me_?" I shook him again and he knocked my hand away.

"Well then,_ go back to sleep_!" He ordered.

"No. Alfie, it's tomorrow!" I said urgently. He sighed heavily.

"What's tomorrow?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"The _wedding_!" He opened one eye.

"Stop messing me up, Elsa. Just go to _sleep_!" He closed his eye again.

"I'm _not _messing you up! They're off that day. We're getting married _tomorrow_!" I was finally able to reach him. He sat up.

"OK, fine. I get the message. We still have tonight and tomorrow morning to prepare." He swung his legs over the sides of the bed. "Have your dinner and come on." He explained in one breath.

"_Who's _the queen, Alfie?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and put on his dressing gown. I smiled at his agitation.

* * *

It's today. I was rushing around trying to get everything sorted. But my maids stopped me and told me to go and relax.

After lunch, I had a quick shower and was finally allowed to see my wedding dress. When they brought it out of my closet and showed it to me, I gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a dress with no sleeves or straps. It had a white bodice and a long silver skirt. I smiled as I was helped into it. "It's beautiful, girls. Just perfect." They smiled.

Alfie had already left to get to the church and I was helped into my limousine.

* * *

"I do." We both said our vows and sealed our wedding with the rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." We brought our lips together in a heated kiss. I was able to pour so much of my emotion into him through that one kiss that when he pulled back, it left me exhausted. I glanced at him and smiled He smiled back. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."


End file.
